


Love Knows No Bounds

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hungarian Grand Prix 2011, M/M, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Jenson and David are secret lovers off track.
Relationships: Jenson Button/David Coulthard
Kudos: 8





	Love Knows No Bounds

Jenson was smiling throughout his trip back to his hotel in the taxi with Jessica.

The half-Japanese woman knew what her companion was smiling about: both his win and who was waiting for him in his hotel room. She was one of the few who knew who Jenson Button was actually fucking, and it wasn’t a woman.

Once at the hotel and out of their taxi, Jessica nuzzled the F1 driver’s nose. “Go get your man.”

“Thanks Jess. I wouldn’t know what I’d be without you.”

“My guess? People would know you were secretly gay.” the model said with a laugh and patted Button on the shoulder before the McLaren driver went up with the lift, leaving his fake girlfriend in the lobby to go up to her own room.

His room was on the 3rd floor, and he opened the door in anticipation.

The hotel room was lit with candles, there was a wine bottle in a wine cooler ready to be opened with two glasses next to it. But in the middle of the room stood the person Jenson wanted: David.

The Scotsman greeted the Briton with a kiss. “You did amazing, my love. Winning your two-hundredth Grand Prix for McLaren is no small feat. I think I should reward you accordingly.”

Button moaned at the husky tone of his secret lover’s voice. He was utterly and completely in love with the former Red Bull driver who now wore a media hat.

Coulthard placed more kisses on the Englishman, not just on the lips but also the neck. He loved sucking hickeys on Jenson’s pale skin, especially when they’d be visible tomorrow and people would tease him for it. “You want some wine before I ravish your body?”

“Can the wine wait? I _need_ you, David.” his body was aching for his lover and he wanted to feel everything as the taller Scot took him.

“Then, I will ravish you first.” the Scotsman stated and slowly began to undress his younger secret lover.

The McLaren driver bit his lip as those larger hands moved across his body. He could only imagine what his sexual partner was going to do to his body. He was being unwrapped like a present, and he liked the love filled tender moments just as much as he liked their rough sex driven by primal urges.

When David sucked one of his stiff nipples, the younger man threw his head back in pleasure. His man knew he was incredibly sensitive. He shivered in pleasure as he was naked, and his lover started to undress himself too.

“I want you to lay down on the bed.” DC stated. “I will prep you thoroughly for my cock, get you nice and loose before I make love to you. I’ll draw as many orgasms as possible out of you as I can tonight, I’ll fuck you slow and soft before I’ll plunder your ass.”

Button moaned louder at that prospect as he laid down on the soft pearly hotel sheets. His own cock was already hard as rock. He loved sex, the intimacy of it, feeling a partner so close to you. Orgasms were always the best part, seeing the pleasure on your partner’s face, the lust in their eyes. And the path of getting there was always an adventure.

The former Red Bull driver removed the last of his clothing before slowly moving his hands upwards from his partner’s ankles up those sexy legs, hips and torso before coming to rest on the matrass just below the armpit, when he started kissing his partner again.

Slowly, their chests started sliding together. Dave reached for something and when the cap snapped off, Jenson knew it was a lube bottle and wiggled his ass. His eyes closed, completely focussing on the feeling.

The lube was cold, and it made the younger man hiss as his lover worked him open.

The McLaren driver was pretty sure the Scot could make him come like this, just from abusing his prostate.

“Ye make such beautiful sounds.” David purred, his accent getting thicker.

“I want you to fuck me.” the 2009 champ said. “Please, just fuck me right now.”

The retired driver shook his head. “Not quite that open yet. You’re just gonna have to pull through.”

Button bit his own hand in order not to scream.

“I want to hear you, sweetheart.”

Jenson complied, moaning out loud as his lover continued to abuse his prostate while opening him up. He still remembered the first time David fucked him, and the older man was _very_ well-endowed, that session had left him wanting more, sore as hell and out of breath. Tonight was probably going to be much like that.

“You’re beautiful Jenson.” it was whispered in the younger man’s ear, causing a shiver to go down his spine. “Your hole is so hungry tonight. And I’m going to fill you up very, very good.”

The McLaren driver moaned as his partner talked dirty to him, and it triggered his first orgasm. He felt boneless afterwards. But David was still opening him up, causing a lot of overstimulation.

“Oh? That was very naughty of you, Jens, just getting off on my fingers in your ass and my voice. You really liked that, huh? Does the prospect of me continuous fucking your perfect little ass, filling your tight channel up with my sperm, truly excite you so much?”

“Yes!” the 31-year-old shouted. “Please! David! I need you to fuck me hard, I want to feel you inside of me. Please, do it now!”

The Scotsman chuckled, slowly moving his fingers out. “Alright then.”

Jenson wasn’t happy when David pulled out, leaving him gaping and cold air filling his open hole. But once he felt the tip of his lover’s cock, he bit his lip. He knew he was going to receive a full flood of pleasure.

DC pushed inside, folding the Englishman in half as Jenson’s knees were on his shoulder.

Button threw his arms around his secret lover’s neck. “Please, David, I need you.”

“And you shall have me, don’t worry.” and the pair kissed as their lovemaking began.

The retired driver smirked as he drew lovely sounds out of his younger partner. All the sex they had kept them in shape, and it certainly made them both look attractive to the ladies.

Both of them had girlfriends whom they went out with in public, but only ever bedded each other.

Heteronormativity in Formula One was kind of killing any prospect of them ever going public with their relationship, until the racing world was acceptive of gay drivers.

Jenson’s hands when through his lover’s lighter blonde hair. “I love you David. _Ah!_ Please, I just want to be yours, yours only.”

“When the time is right, my love, we will be together.” the former Red Bull driver felt himself getting close to release, and by the feeling of Jens’s walls clamping down and the beautiful sounds he was making, his lover was too.

The pair came together, collapsing into the matrass.

Button liked being in his lover’s arms. David was a strong specimen, and if Jenson were a woman, he would most definitely have wanted to marry David and have his baby.

The two men just cuddled together, kissing in between as they were recovering from their lovemaking as well as partially preparing for their next fuck

* * *

Lewis had expected his teammate to be well rested after a night of sex with his girl. What he hadn’t expected though was to catch Jenson lip-locked with one of their former colleagues and current Channel 4 Formula 1 analyst and media pundit.

It seemed the pair hadn’t really expected him, as their clothes and hair were momentarily not that entirely appropriate for a public appearance. They also looked at him wide-eyed and frozen in their place.

“I uh… am just going to leave then.” the younger Brit said as he walked away from his teammate’s room.

One might have slightly expected Button to be flirtatious with members of the same sex, but a full-on erotic snog on what looked to be the morning after… that was something the half black driver hadn’t thought would happen.

“Lewis!” his fellow Englishman shouted after him. He was running.

“What is it?” the man from Stevenage asked.

The blonde scratched the back of his head. “Could you perhaps… please keep this between us? I know Dennis is pretty liberal and all, but I can’t see him retain me if all of McLaren finds out I’m… gay, y’know.”

“Does Jessica know?” Hamilton asked.

“She’s in on it, actually.” the older driver replied. “She knew I was gay the moment we met.”

Lewis blinked. “Oh? So, uhm… I’m personally fine with you being gay, but… I’m not.”

Button let out a breath and smiled. “Don’t worry Lewis, I like blondes who’re a bit older but still rugged. And although I won’t deny you’re handsome, you’re not my type.”

The 2008 World Champion let out a breath in relief. “Phew. Okay, no need to worry about you staring at my ass then?”

“Not in that way, no.”

“So… uh… you had boyfriends before David?”

Jenson nodded. “Plenty. But yeah, they were always a secret. And I always had a girlfriend on the side to appear with on tracks and stuff. They thought I was an asshole for doing it.”

The half black driver could only sympathize how his teammate would’ve struggled with his attraction to boys while also having to maintain a very manly image that motorsports kinda required. If people had found out, Jenson would without a doubt have faced discrimination based on his sexuality.

And even he knew that sexuality was something genetic, like skin colour, that you were unable to control.

Even inside McLaren, a team that was known to be liberal regarding sex, gender identities and pretty inclusive when it came to ethnicities, there would be a bunch of homophobes ready to bully Jenson once he came out of that closet.

“David’s my dream man though, he’s just perfect and everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Hamilton smiled. “Good to hear you’re happy. You gonna get married once it’s gonna be legal in Britain?”

“Perhaps. We’ll have to see if we’re still together at that point and if marriage is really our wish. And before that we have to come out to the media, so that’s gonna cause some shit.” the older driver sighed.

“So… any plans before Belgium?”


End file.
